ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter vs Jimmy Neutron
Intro Here today we have two boy geniuses in our first corner we have boy genius with a big head the smartest kid in the world Dexter! In our other corner we have the creator of inventions the brain blast kid the one and only Jimmy Neutron! Will Dexter show he’s the most smartest kid in the worked or will Jimmy give Dexter a real brain blast will find out today in Ultra Battle Z! Pre-Fight Dexter was watching his demo dexo bot destroy every robot in the arena. He was happy as his bot banged two robots together. He pulled out a clip board and took notes with a long pencil as his bot mashed every robot together. His pencil broke and he sighed as his bot destroyed them all. Dexter: HAHAHAHHHAAHAHA no one dare challenges the great almighty Dexter de smartest kid in the WORLD!!! Suddenly Jimmy came with a remote control and a hover drone. Their mechs battled and they both died Dexter destroyed Jimmys bot but Jimmys bot knocked the battery’s from Dexter’s mech. We Have A Tie! Dexter: WHAAAAAT HOW COULD THE SMARTEST KID IN THE WORLD LOSE TO A DUMB AVERAGE KID! Jimmy: Hey I’m probably smarter than you could be in a trillion years! Well If you wanna Winner You’ll have to FIGHT! Dexter: This shall be an easy victory for the great Dexter! Jimmy: This will be the easiest fight ever! Dexter: IN YOUR DREAMS!!! Jimmy: Bring it on! ' ' BEGIN BATTLING!!!! Dexter used his shrink Ray to fire a blast at Jimmy shop leaps into the air and it hits a pole making it shrink. Dexter ran away and jumped into his Mecha Suit as Jimmy jumped onto Goddard. Goddard charged at Dexter who karate chopped Goddard into the air. Dexter laughed as Jimmy yelled and fell on his face. He jumped on his hover craft and crashed into Dexter’s mech. Dexters mech fell back and crashed into a small building where a man tries to sell him soap products that are obviously face. He grabbed the fake spray with one finger and ran out. He saw Jimmy fly into Dexter who grabs his mech and sprays it in his eyes. Jimmy yelled in pain and fell back. Dexter and Jimmy looked at each other. The glow between their eyes made them seem like they had glowing pupils. Jimmy flew at full force as Dexter readied his cannons and flew at Jimmy. They both crashed into each other causing a huge explosion. Jimmy fell on the ground as Dexter jumps up. Goddard came behind Dexter and bit him. H then shook him and let go. Dexter flew into the air. Jimmy walked over and pat his dog. Dexter then activated his Robo Dexo 2,000 and he laughed as he tried to stomp on them. Goddard flew and the Dexo Robo 2,000 tried to punch them. Goddard then flew Into the core and blew the bot up. Dexter landed but called in the Dexo bot 3,000 which looked down at Goddard. Goddard and Jimmy flew up but were immediately grabbed Dexter tore the head off of Goddard. He threw Jimmy into a wall and with a wrench he got Jimmy stuck to the mech. Dexter then pulled his rocket out and made it fly at Jimmy who could just watch as it hit come only a bloodstain and his hair is seen. AfterMath Dexter is claiming his trophy and begins dancing as Jimmy’s hair is left to become a fossil. Results The Winner Of this Ultimate Z fight is.....Dexter! Next Time With Minecraft! Eddsworld vs Ed, Edd, and EddyCategory:Genius Themed Battles Category:Cartoon Network vs Nickelodeon Category:Kids Themed Battles Category:Cartoon Themed Battles Category:Completed Z Fights Category:Minecraftfan300 Battles Category:Technology Fights Category:Brain vs Brain Fights